By the River
by Wia S
Summary: I am a mere maid, working in the castle of King Jareth out of sight. However, by mere chance, I come into his sight and fix his torn saddle bag. All I wanted to do was finish my laundry duty. Prelude to future JarethXOC pairings. 1stperson & present time


**A/N: Written at 4 AM in the morning waiting for One Piece to update after a month long Hiatus. Though, I am rather pleased at how it came out. First Labyrinth story, so please tell me what you think of it.**

_Disclaimer: Only the OC, plot, and writing style of this story belongs to me. Everything else is the property of director Jim Henson and__ producer Eric Rattray. Please respect that.

* * *

_

It was rather rare to find humans in the underground world known as Labyrinth. In fact, you probably would even break a hundred it you counted all of them up. That was how few we were, and that being said I'm sure you know now that I am one of them.

I was born here, an even rarer occurrence. My mother was taken as a servant by a Fae noble from the North and my father was a sailor that happened across the underground and joined a shipping company. They met one night and one thing led to another, long story short I was born nine months later. My mother gave me the best life she could afford and I'm sure my father sent some money every now and then to help her, though I never met him in person. Still, when I reached the age of 16 I was forced to fend for myself, seeing as my mother could no longer do it. That was how I came to serve in the Goblin King's palace. I was actually quite lucky. My mother knew a goblin from the market who told her husband who worked on the grounds about me who suggested to a dwarf that the Fae King could use a good maid. That was three years ago, and still I work around the castle cleaning up after the rowdy inhabitants and keeping at least decent order. For the most part, my company is that of the other workers, but on occasion I've caught glances of the King himself. As a maid, I learned to stick to the shadows when performing my duties. I am allowed to see them, but they are not to see me. (Them of course being the King and whatever noble is passing by) I am very good at my job, so I am 98% sure that during these few moments I've seen King Jareth he has never once noticed me. Though, I'm glad. I've seen him at some of his worst times and my, what a temper he has. My mother always told me the beautiful men often come with wicked personalities. This Fae ruler certainly brought justice to her words.

But, enough with these wary thoughts on my life and the King. I have duties I must attend to, and such inane thinking should only be done after my chores are finished with. Heaving a sigh, I lift the laundry basket I had taken a break from carrying and continue my trek down to the washing river. The very king I was thinking about would not be happy if his clothes weren't clean by dinner tonight. Thankfully, the river isn't too far, though when lugging a rather heavy basket filled with smelly clothes it seems far enough. In three minutes, I made it to my usual washing spot. Time to get to work.

Taking the first shirt out, I dipped it in the water before rubbing it with the special cleaning soap reserved especially for the King. I like it. It makes my hands soft despite the rough washing. Now, as mundane tasks are prone to do, my thoughts once again begin to wander. Unfortunately though, I'm forced to pay the consequences this time.

Now in my defense (though it really means little), I had no idea the King would be out for a morning ride, therefore I wasn't aware that I should have retreated to my lesser used washing spot so I did not disturb him and his steed. That being said, I am now thoroughly surprised to find my dazed vision to be filled with rather large horse legs and equally large (at least compare to my small frame) black boots. Hesitantly I look up, hoping that it's one of the less then hundred humans in the underground, but my luck isn't that good. I feel my eyes widen as I see the blond King staring down at me from his stallion, a look of mild curiosity and some irritation. I bowed my head down quickly and scurry away from him and the huge horse. (Seriously, this beast was humongous!)

"F-forgive me, My Lord! I was unaware that you would be riding this morning! If I had known I would have chosen a different spot to wash your clothes so your ride would not be interrupted!"

Damn my hurried stutter. Still not looking up at him (that wasn't proper) I cram his clothes back in the basket not even caring if I dirty some of the cleaned ones. I just had to get out of there before I was turned into a toad or whatever punishment insubordinate maids get. I really hope it's not being turned into a toad though.

"Stop your fussing, girl. You've done nothing to warrant punishment." His strong voice spoke, startling me into a frozen position.

I quickly straighten my posture but keep my head bowed. I know he has more to say, so I obediently wait. However, if he didn't want me to break the wicker handles of the basket I was still holding he should hurry up. I'm sure with the grip I have on it now they won't last much longer.

"Put the basket down, and come here."

Yes, sir! Right away, sir! I quickly put the basket down and dash to his horse's side, still a respectable distance between us. This thing is even bigger up close. I watch as he dismounts and stands in front of me.

"Can you fix this?"

I lift my head and look at the item in his hand. It was a worn, blue saddle bag with a rather big hole in its side. Now how did that happen?

"Hercules here thought it would be a marvelous idea to take a gallop through a tree infested grove!"

That answered my question. I gently take it from his hands and begin examining the damage. Only then did I recognize it.

"I made this." I whisper, for a moment forgetting who I was in the presence of.

"What did you say?"

Now I remember.

Blushing, my eyes dart to his face before returning to the bag in my hand.

"U-um, I made this bag, Sire. About a year ago one of the goblins came to me saying His majesty had lost one of his saddle bags and needed a new one. I believe it was because of the flimsy fabric. Anyways, I still had some left over from one of my dresses and it was a sturdy material so I used it to make this bag. I had one of the goblins leave it in the King's stables, but I didn't know it was actually being used." I confess, still fingering the work I had done on the satchel.

I feel his eyes boring into my face and against my better judgment, meet his stare for a few brief seconds. Bad, bad idea. He has really scary eyes.

"This bag has served me well since I obtained it. For that, I thank you."

Well, wasn't expecting that.

"I serve in any way I can, sire."

"Yes, indeed. Now, can you fix it?"

I nod my head.

"Very quickly, sire. No longer then a half hour."

He nods again and ties up Hercules to a rather close tree. Now I'm confused.

"I shall wait here with you until it's done."

I hate working under pressure. Still, he is the king. I can't do anything to stop him and if he wants to watch me fix his bag, he'll watch me fix his bag. Hurriedly, I sit back down and retrieve the small sewing kit I keep in my apron pocket and the spare fabric from the bottom of the laundry basket. Washing clothes also means mending them then and there, so I had plenty to spare. Forgive my rhyming.

I do my best to ignore the feeling of the Fae king lounging rather close to me and his eyes on my nimble hands, but it's hard. And even harder when he decides to break our silence.

"What is your name, maid?" He asks.

"Ivy, my lord." I reply, missing a stitch at his sudden question.

"How long have you been in my castle?"

"Three years, sire." Another missed stitch.

"Three years? Never once have I seen your face."

"A maid is meant to do her duties away out of sight, sire." Ha! Didn't miss that one.

"Truly? I think your pay would be better if I saw a pretty face every day." Well, missed that one and now I have a pricked finger.

"You are human?"

"Yes, my king."

"Why have you not challenged my Labyrinth?"

Why haven't I? Oh, right.

"I am not from the world above, sire. I was born into your kingdom."

"Really? Now that's interesting. I was unaware that there are some human born citizens of Underground."

"There are very few of us, sire. No more than a dozen, all mostly merchants."

"You must get lonely with only goblins and dwarves to keep you company."

I honestly didn't expect that question. I pause my sewing and give a side glance to the king. He's watching the view across the river. I resume my patch work.

"Sometimes, sire. But I've found that the faeries, when not provoked or taunted, make wonderful companions. And I've found more the one friend amongst the animals around court."

"And yet, do you not long for the companion of someone familiar in species? Perhaps a young Fae from the stables or market? Someone you can dance with without having to kneel down?"

This conversation is getting a bit to personal for my taste, but again, how can I refuse the king?

"I've yet to meet such a Fae, sire. Most of those working in the stables do so to provide for their families, wives and children, while those at the market are much too brash for my liking. For the most, I need a dwarf following close behind me to prevent wandering hands from reaching my person."

I try to focus more on the bag in front of me, but part of my mind wishes for more conversation from King Jareth. When he isn't yelling and being cruel he is a rather nice conversationalist.

"Then have you no wish to settle down and marry?"

"Of course I do, sire. However, if that price to pay is being molested every day that I would rather die an old spinster."

He laughs gaily. I like it. It reminds me of a thunderous mountain and suits him very well.

"You give your opinion very candidly, Ivy."

I also like the way he says my name. Damn! Missed another stitch.

"Forgive me, sire, but I do believe it's my human roots. We are a rather outspoken people."

He continues to chuckle.

A comfortable silence falls and I am actually slowing down my stitching in hopes of lengthening this rare moment. However, even as slow as I go, soon I am finished with the bag. Holding it up to the sun, I examine it for any flaws, hoping there is at least one so I can prolong the moment. There is none. My work is perfect, as usual.

"I am finished, sire. I used a strong stitch to prevent it from tearing again. However, if you find it in need of any more repairs, please send it to me and I will fix it to the best of my ability."

He stands up from his spot and not for the first time I notice how tall he is. Then again, at 5'1" most people tower over me.

"Thank you, maid. I greatly appreciate your work." He holds his hand out and I deposit the bag into his hand.

My heart stops beating for a moment as he grabs both the bag and my palm before pressing a kiss to the top of it. I feel my blood chill and my skin heat up. His lips are so soft and when I look up into his eyes they are a burning fire. Oh dear.

"Y-you are q-quite welcome, y-your maj-majesty."

Again, damn my hurried stutter.

He lets go of my hand and mounts his towering beast. With another nod in my direction, he spins Hercules around and gallops off toward the castle, leaving me and my laundry behind. I watch him until he is far out of sight. Damn it. Now I won't be able to control my thoughts for the rest of the week!

* * *

**Please review. I would like to make this into a series of sorts but if it's not well received I won't, so really do need feedback. Thank you. **


End file.
